jennettefandomcom-20200213-history
So Close
So Close is the debut single written by Jennette McCurdy], Joy Williams and Ty Stevens under the label Your Tyme, LLC. It was released on iTunes and Amazon.com on March 09, 2009. Content The song is about a girl's crush on a boy who seems "so close" but is physically or metaphorically far away. It was written based on an experience of McCurdy's. Country Music Television's Alison Bonaguro described it as "a refreshing country sound from the otherwise all-pop-music factory known as Nickelodeon". Release The single reached 16# and 53# on the iTunes Country and Pop Charts, respectively, within the first day of release, and was kept on these two charts for at least a week. Jennette remarked, "it's been a lot of hard work and I'm so happy it's finally coming out. I thank you all for your constant encouragement as it's really helped me to keep on keepin' on! THANKS!". She continued, ""I've been so pleased with (the response to the song). It makes me so, so, so happy to hear that people really like it." "I want to thank you guys so so so so SO much for going and downloading So Close, my first single on iTunes." Performance It stayed on the iTunes Charts for around four weeks. In terms of iTunes chart performance, this was her most successful single to date. Lyrics You just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' On my little heartstrings Got me all tied up in knots Anytime I see your face Oh, it brings out It brings out the girl in me Don't know just how you did it But you got me real good Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could But you don't even notice Boy, I wish you would I can't help myself I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face And we've never met I bet you don't know my name Am I out of my mind? I think that I might be going crazy 'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away? I think he might be close to perfect Girls, you know what I mean He's got a face straight out Of a magazine Gotta pinch myself To prove he ain't a dream Oh, oh, oh I can't help myself Now my secret's out I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face And we've never met I bet you don't know my name Am I out of my mind? I think that I might be going crazy 'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away? I wish you were mine, all mine Mine, all mine I wish you were mine, all mine I wish you were mine I can't help but smile Everytime I see your face And we've never met I bet you don't know my name Am I out of my mind? I think that I might be going crazy 'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away? How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away? Category:Songs